Different Worlds (working title)
by Lilith Amneris
Summary: Okay, another Draco/Ginny pairing--they're my favorite characters and this is my first story so I kinda have to use them. PLEASE read and review. UPDATE!!!!: CHAPTER 6 HAS ARRIVED (first update in 6 months!!!!)!!!! please review.
1. The Sighting

Oh I know, "another Draco/Ginny fic" but they're my favorite characters I kinda have to do it before I do anything else

_Oh I know, "another Draco/Ginny fic" but they're my favorite characters I kinda have to do it before I do anything else. Be on the lookout for some Draco/Ginny action, a sorta catfight between Hermione and Ginny, and a surprising addition to the Hogwarts faculty!. Woo-hoo!_

**Different Worlds**

"Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?

Ooo these emotions I never knew,

Of some other world far beyond this place,

Beyond the trees, above the clouds,

I see before me a new horizon,

I wanna know, can you show me?

I wanna know about these strangers like me,

Tell me more, please show me,

Something's familiar about these strangers like me,

Come with me now to see my world,

Where there is beauty beyond your dreams…"

~~~ Phil Collins "Strangers Like Me"

~*~CHAPTER 1~*~

Draco Malfoy sat, watching her from the shadows. His newest interest was Ginny Weasly. Yes, Weasly, his family's normally despised enemies. "Why am I doing this to your-self?" his internal voice chided him, "there are plenty of girls at this school you could easily have if you wanted". But for some unknown reason he wanted **her**, Ginny. "She's so beautiful" Malfoy thought. Normally he went for girls that were the "standard" of beauty. Ginny was different, she wasn't incredibly long legged with blond hair in a chic style and way too much makeup. She had long copper colored hair that was wavy and curly at the same time, sparkling green eyes, and fair skin with tiny freckles. Ginny seemed to radiate this confidant energy that just set her apart. Draco couldn't find the exact word for it, but it was amazing. 

He casually approached her from behind, "what's a doll like you doin' all alone?" he drawled. If there was one thing he knew it was how to charm his way into getting what he wanted, and what he wanted right now was for Ginny to accept his invitation to the school's Yule Ball. She slowly turned to face him, "what do you want?' she snapped. Ginny knew that most things involving Draco Malfoy were not good so she just wanted him to leave and let her get to work on a Charms report due the next class. Ginny turned sharply into the library and sat down at an empty table. A few seconds later Malfoy was pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. "Well, well, well aren't we a little bitchy today?" She just rolled her eyes in reply.

His mental voice kicked in again, "you sure are going through a lot of trouble for this one…". "Why don't you just shut up?", he thought in return. He turned to face Ginny, who was intent on her encyclopedia of charms. "I'm taking your lack of interest as a no, then" Draco said. "What?" Ginny said, sounding annoyed. "Well I was going to ask you to the Yule Ball but your lack of interest seems to put me off a little" he answered. Ginny thought over his invitation, she would love to go with him. Draco, although sometimes mean was devastatingly handsome, he was tall--six feet at least, his short spiked white-blond hair with those tiny silver highlights, and his blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. On the other hand, her brothers would probably fillet her for going to the ball with Draco, and then there was the issue of Pansy Parkinson, Draco's girlfriend. "What about Pansy?" she queried. "Oh her, I dumped her last week if you hadn't heard. Now I'm the most eligible male in all of Hogwarts" he smugly answered. "Really? Well if you must know I would love to go with you but there are a few little things that stand in the way", her mind roared at her "what! YOU go with Draco MALFOY to the Yule Ball…do you have any sense? Ginny you really have done it this time!". "Yes, well, what _little things_ are blocking your way?, Draco's smooth drawl cut into her thoughts. "Those little things are a) my brothers will kill me, b) I'll be getting Howlers for _ages_ from mum and dad if they get word of it, and c) I have nothing to wear" she replied, and then stood, turned, and walked out of the library. As she walked away Draco heard her mutter something like, "…wastes all my time…now there's going to be hell to pay because I didn't get my damn report done…", he heard her footsteps out of the library and then the sounds of hundreds of Hogwarts students changing classes. He leaned his chair back and thought to himself "well, that means a visit to Gryffindor tower tonight to settle this mess". Then noticing the time he walked off to a double Potions class that was taught by the head of his house, Professor Snape. He was a favorite of Snape's due to the fact that his parents worked closely with Voldemort, he could be late for this class and receive little if any punishment so he made his way slowly through the corridors and then walked briskly into Snape's classroom. 


	2. Of Happiness...

~*~CHAPTER 2~*~

~*~CHAPTER 2~*~

Later that night Draco walked down the darkened hallways until he reached the entrance to Gryffendor tower. The fat lady in the painting was sitting reading a book; Draco muttered a thank-you that she wasn't off visiting any of the other paintings. 

He spoke the password of the week, "I am a stupid git". 

He had heard Neville Longbottom say it to get in earlier, at first he thought it was Neville talking to himself (in Draco's opinion and in the opinions of many others Neville should have been placed in Hufflepuff, the wizards and witches of that house were always a little dim. Maybe even the sorting hat could have had a bad day) but when the painting swung open he realized that was the password. 

The woman in the painting said, "correct" and went to open the portal. Then she looked down and realized who it was, all that could be heard was her terrible shriek, 

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! THE DARK WIZARDS! ARGHHHH!" 

"Shut up will you?" Draco replied sharply, 

"I'm here to see Ginny Weasly". The painting relaxed a bit and swung slowly open. 

As Draco started up the steps he heard a voice behind him "I'll be watching you, so help you if anything happens up there, I'll go to Dumbledore and you'll be OUT out I say, and no intervention from Snape will help you." Draco continued up the steps until he reached the Gryffendor common room. There were a few gasps as he entered the room but no one stopped him. 

He saw Ginny and walked over to her, "Ginny, may I have a word with you?" he asked while pulling her into the hallway that led to the dormitories. 

Once they were alone Draco told her, "I'll take care of robes for you and I'll have my father pull some strings so that your parents will never find out unless you tell them and also that your brothers will forget anything that they see that involves us. Just please say you'll come!" 

Ginny reluctantly agreed to go with him but even so, she had agreed. Draco leaned over and before Ginny even knew what was happening kissed her firmly and then willed himself away. She stood in a state of shock looking at his retreating form and then walked to her dormitory to sleep. 

Draco walked down the near black hallways, guided only by a beam of light he had conjured from his wand. 

He was in a state of utter euphoria; he had never felt this way about anyone, much less someone in a station so below his. 

"Why do I feel like this?" he thought, 

"I was never into a girl this much in my life, it's usually just a screw 'em then dump 'em thing with the Slytherin girls. This is different, so different than anything I know." 

As he reached the Slytherin tower he was so happy that a huge grin was plastered over his usually solemn face and that same smile was still spread ear to ear when he finally went to sleep. The only dark thought in his mind was telling his parents about his plans…

TO BE CONTINUED!!! 

*Author's Notes!---Hi everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I'm sorta stuck for ideas of what's going to happen in the next chapter. This one is kind of puny. Hopefully a brilliant idea will strike me and it won't suck. I don't think this chapter was that good but I didn't want to add it into the first chapter. I'm going to go start thinking up ideas for the Yule Ball chapter (either ch. 3 or 4--4 being more likely). Again thanks if you reviewed my story I love when people have such nice stuff to say about my writing. Muah, Lilith*


	3. 

~*~CHAPTER 4--CONSEQUENCES~*~

~*~CHAPTER 4--CONSEQUENCES~*~

The old wooden door of Professor McGonagall's office creaked open and Ron walked in and sat in the chair that the teacher motioned at with her wand. The door made a squeaking sound as McGonagall pushed it shut, then she walked across the office to sit in the chair at her large wooden desk. Ron was trying to not let his mind flashback everything that had happened earlier that morning; instead he focused on the particles of dust floating slowly through a beam of late morning light. 

"Ron?" the professor said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yes, professor?" he replied, hoping he didn't look too anxious.

"Shall we begin?" McGonagall asked in a kindly voice. 

Thankfully the old teacher had calmed down from her earlier state of rage. She just wanted to address the problem and assign a fitting punishment. Professor McGonagall had not actually wanted an answer, so she kept talking.

"Mr. Weasly, you _are_ aware that fighting on school grounds is **strictly** prohibited, are you not?" 

"Yes ma'am" Ron mumbled.

"So you _do_ know that what you did was wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Ron answered. 

"Well, I can understand that you would be upset over finding out about your sister and Mr. Malfoy, Ron. I know the way he has treated you in the past" she said, "BUT that is no and I mean **no** reason to interfere with what happens know" she sternly continued.

Ron looked like he was about to cry. Immediately the teacher's face softened,

"I'll make you a deal, Ron" McGonagall stated. 

"Your punishment will be seven detentions and cleaning the owlry. I also want you to leave your sister and Mr. Malfoy alone, if I hear that you have started in on them again I can promise you the punishment will be much much more severe. You may leave now, Ron" she concluded.

Ron rose slowly and headed for the door, lucky to have gotten such a light punishment. 

"Oh, and Ron" the professor said as he started to open the door.

"Yes Professor?" he answered, fearful that he **wasn't** that lucky after all.

"I was only so easy on you because you seemed to come out of the fight much worse than your sister did" she said with what might have been a small smile on her face. 

Ron smiled back and then left for class. All of a sudden he heard a clacking sound--like chalk being thrown---slowly coming up in the distance.

"Oh lord, Peeves, this is JUST what I need!" he thought aloud. 

"Aghh, ickle Ronnie in trouble?" Peeves teased.

"Go away Peeves." Ron said.

"Oh, no no, Ronnie. What did you do? I think you need some punishing!" Peeves screeched. 

The next thing he knew Peeves was pelting him with chalk he had stolen from various professors.

"GO AWAY PEEVES!!!!" he yelled. 

Out of the corner of Ron's eye he saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris dart around the corner. In no time Filch would be thundering up the steps roaring for the Bloody Baron. All Ron had to do was keep Peeves where he was and "Peevsie" would have a little explaining to do. Ron kept screaming at Peeves, and surprisingly Peeves didn't lose interest. 

"Ah-ha! I've got you now you dirty beast." Filch had arrived. 

"Look who I've brought with me!" he gleefully bellowed, motioning to the baron.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Filch, sir. Peevsi will be leaving now." Peeves said.

"Oh NO YOU WON'T!" Filch screamed. 

Peeves flew down the hallway with Flich and the baron in hot pursuit. 

"Thank god" Ron said.

::::::later that day, in the Gryffindor common room:::::::

Ron was sitting on the couch near the roaring fire in the hearth. Hermione and Harry were listening to him recount the whole ordeal with Ginny and Draco. Both were shocked at how Ron had just lashed out at Ginny like that. 

"Well, I'd better be going, early practice tomorrow you know" Harry got up and left the common room, the clock struck ten and Ron also got up.

"Oh, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yup" he nonchalantly answered.

"When Malfoy said you were taking me to the Yule Ball, what was he talking about? Something I don't know about?" she said mischieviously.

Ron turned about ten shades of pink and moved from where he stood.

"Well, I, er, I was MEANING to ask you but uh…" he stuttered

"'Cause I'd love to go with you" she answered.

He blushed some more than stammered something about needing more sleep. The Yule Ball was only days away and he now had to plan on going…

A/N: Okay, I don't think I've been writing my best right now. I have school to finish up for the year, finals to start studying for, and loads of other stuff with a mild case of writer's block on top of it. So please please bare with me. I apologize many times in advance. If you look I even made 'Mione do a little flirting with Ron *think they're gonna be the next couple*--now if only I could find someone for Harry….*scours brain trying to find someone…*

Okay now that those lovely notes are off my head I shall now launch into thanking the many people who have kept me going with this fic. I love to write and they keep me inspired. Look for yourself on here if you've posted a nice review!

Amalia Borealis-thanks for the suggestion about the new paragraphs--it helped me a lot! You were also my first reviewer! J 

Sarah- I can't say exactly when, but besides the upcoming date they will be more!

~**GINNY**~-thank you

Golden- I have more ideas waiting for the right time to put them out! Thank you!

Krissy- thank you for letting me know you want to keep reading more, it's a big motivation when people think that about my writing. J 

Kitty-I put the kiss in so early because I wanted to start people off thinking about Draco as the shameless womanizing flirt, judging from the way he acted about splitting with his ex I would think he would be a guy who considers himself god's gift to women and somehow manages to charm most of them (I like flirts though, so I didn't make it a bad thing, just another part of his personality).

Melissa Malfoy-thank you sooo much. I would like you to know that your idea was the inspiration for chapter 3. Without it there would be no decent plot. Oh, p.s. I really liked your story.

Sarah- thank you! compliments like that make me want to write more!

Baby- thanks!

Matissa- thank you for defending me, although for a moment I sensed a flame war in the making.

Emma- thanks! And I was glad to.

StarchildHermione86- I'm weird too. J my writing sort of reflects that.

Soccerstar17-oh I am, that part is sitting in my head waiting to be typed.

Kitty (again!)- here it is!

Sarah (again also!)- this one is also kinda short. Sorry. Upcoming chapters will be longer, I promise!

Amy (w&m law)- yes Ron was being a stupid git (a wee bit too overprotective). I don't know what I was thinking when I just let Draco stand and watch his girl get almost smashed up (haha but Ron seemed to be the only one getting a bruisin!) really, I don't know. I think Draco was enjoying Ginny being "half the sugar, twice the spice". I agree, Ginny can be a fun character to write when she's pissed. And as a response to your last question--I never really though of where she, ahem, "picked" them up (no pun intended). If I really thought about it the answer would probably be her brothers (seeing that she has 6 of them). Thanks for reviewing.

As I have now thanked, answered, and observed----ciao! Hope you don't hate me for my sometimes jumbled writing J ! I love you all dah-lings! Until next chapter, peace, Lilith. 


	4. Preparations....and a surprise

~*~CHAPTER 5~*~

~*~CHAPTER 5~*~

Okay, I'm up a little before schedule (ahahaha amazing!). This chapter might suck a little, at the present moment I have my US history book propped up against the edge of my monitor and am trying to study and write at the same time. So apologies, and thanks to anyone who still cares to read this. Oh, I am almost positive that the main part of the ball will be in the next chapter. The beginnings at the end of this one. Be on the lookout for my usual ramblings at the end of the chapter. So ONWARD!!!! P.S. Harry shows up with a pretty surprising date to the Yule Ball.

:::::::::One day until the Yule Ball, Gryffindor boy's dorms::::::::::

Ron and Harry were just chilling out in the boy's dorms, which were unusually empty due to a well hyped up Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Apparently Hufflepuff claimed to have a new secret weapon---most everyone doubted this so most of the school went. 

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah?" Harry sleepily answered from his bed across the room, practice had been especially hard today and he was sore and tired, not feeling up to putting up with what he now called RsYBP (Ron's Yule Ball Paranoia).

"Okay, tomorrow night what am I going to say to 'Mione when I see her?" Ron anxiously asked.

"Dammit, Ron! Didn't you learn anything from your brothers and I. We've all gone over this a million times. We even owled Charlie and Bill for their opinions." Harry annoyedly replied.

"Harry, I cannot say 'Damn you look hot!' it HERMIONE for chrissakes!" Ron answered. 

"Fred was just joking around---I think----go with what Charlie said, 'You look really nice'" Harry countered, "now please let me sleep".

The next sound Ron heard was Harry's snores. He got up to look over his dress robes and perform some simple spells to make it look somewhat better.

After about two hours darkness had fallen and everyone was streaming back into the dorms from the Quidditch fields grumbling that the match had been a bore, the "secret weapon" of Hufflepuff was an inspirational enchanted picture. Slowly everyone made their way to bed, happy that all classes, practices, and the like had been suspended due to the Yule Ball. 

:::::::::::::::1 Hour until YB-time, girl's dorms::::::::::::::::::::::

The amount of chatter, laughter, and music that flooded the Gryffindor girl's dorm was amazing. Hermione was surprised that no one had complained yet. 

"Hey, Hermione!" she heard someone shout from across the room

"Yeah?" she yelled back, trying to project her voice over the din in the room, wondering who was talking to her.

"Can you put some of that Muggle music you brought with you on? Some of it's pretty cool." The voice answered.

"Sure" she replied. 

So she pulled out her Muggle CD player and some CD's. 

"Here's one you guys might like!" she yelled, popping a cd in that she had burned at home for an occasion like this.

The next they knew Jennifer Lopez's "Play My Song" was pounding through the air.

"Hey, Lone Granger---cool song!" Ginny said from behind her.

"Thanks" Hermione answered

The whole crew was busily putting on makeup and making sure that their hair and robes looked flawless. Hermione fought her way through the clouds of perfume, hairspray, glitter, and powder to get to the trunk by her bed. She finally found what she needed---FrizzEase. She quickly spritzed some on her hair and rushed to find her other shoe. Now that there were only fifteen minutes until "showtime" everyone was finishing getting dressed and starting to analyze what each other looked like. 

Hermione glanced around until she saw Ginny. The younger girl had on an emerald green robe; which was a stunning contrast to her long curly red hair. The golden glitter in her hair made her stand out more than the rest. One by one the girls wandered out the door to go to meet their dates. Finally everyone had left and the dorm looked like an empty dressing room for a Vegas production.

:::::::::::::::::::::::It's SHOWTIME!!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione met Ron at the door to the boys dorms. 

"Wow, you look great!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks" she answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Great Hall.

A little ways away on a balcony Draco was waiting for Ginny to show up. Then, there she was, a vision in deep green satin. He drew a sharp breath, walked over, kissed her hand and handed her a longstem rose that he had hidden behind his back. She smiled up at him and then they too headed for the hall. 

The party was getting into full swing when Harry and his date arrived. Harry gathered himself for the shock he knew was about to come over the crowd, then took a deep breath and entered the hall. Immediately, a hush fell over the crowd and you could almost hear jaws scraping the ground…. 

******A cliffhanger! Oh how I love them! The answer will be in the next chapter, okays!******

A/N(s): Only 4 more days of school until finals! Yay! Thanks if you read and reviewed so far. As always, any flames will be used to light the barbie for my Memorial Day cookout. Well, that's for today…other interesting uses are: lighting incense, making toast, and as fuel for my flame thrower (oh don't I wish!). 

UPDATE!!: Has anyone noticed I really enjoy author's notes? Well, okay whatever. Let us proceed. New business--- I am looking for a **very** open minded person to give me feedback on my ideas for future chapters. If you're interested please e-mail me at irishgoddess15@hotmail.com and I'll send a list of specifics for you to look over. If you agree to all the terms and everything clicks I'll notify you about becoming my new idea person. 

Again, as always, this is Lilith Amneris saying good bye and goodnight!


	5. The Ball

Chap. 6  
  
Well, before we begin…I'm baaaaaaaaack! For a while there I was struck with the worst case of writer's block and the commitments of three sports at once. But I'm back and writing. In this chapter the cliffie is solved. I hope that you like it although the flavor may have changed a bit from other chapters.  
  
…The silence was deafening. Harry almost wavered under the light and stares of the crowd, then he straightened and walked into the Great Hall. Only Professor Dumbledore recognized who the tall slender black-haired girl accompanying the famous Harry Potter was none other than the little-known daughter of the infamous Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for the music to begin again and then signaled to Harry to bring over the girl who was a mystery to all the students around her.  
  
"Naomi? Naomi Black?" Dumbledore whispered hoarsly, "it's been so long…".  
  
Next the old professor waved them into an empty room off of the main hall.  
  
"Naomi, I haven't seen you since you were less than a year old. We all took you for dead, thought that Voldemort or his followers had killed you long ago. Now, you're here, at Hogwarts…you look so like your father that it astounds me" Dumbledore trailed off and hugged her tightly. This surprised Harry, usually Dumbledore didn't act like this.  
  
"Oh no professor, when they started after my father my mum took us to live with her Muggle relations, (dad and mum weren't married which is why I wasn't ever known as anything more than the 'girl-next-door' to our neighbors. Not a dangerous criminal's daughter). She laughed at the phrase 'dangerous criminal' and continued. Mum died a few years ago, while dad was in Azkaban. Then after dad's escape he started to look for me all while hiding out himself. He found me and visits as often as he safely can, but I still live with my Muggle relatives. Although, one of my aunts is a witch and is teaching me what I would learn at a school like Hogwarts until I can live with my dad after his reputation is solid again."  
  
"Harry? You and Naomi are…"  
  
"Just friends, Sirius sent me an owl talking about his daughter and asked me to write her; she didn't know anyone her own again in the wizarding community." Harry said, "so I asked her and here she is".  
  
"Well, I'm glad and honored that she could come." Dumbledore said, "so let's go join the party before we're really missed".  
  
They headed onto the dance floor and the rest of the night passed in a happy blur until the clock sounded, meaning that this year's Yule Ball had ended. Naomi's aunt was waiting outside for her as Harry gave her a quick, friendly hug and they promised to write each other soon. As she waved and headed toward the front doors and out of sight Harry sighed, adjusted his glasses and turned upstairs to the Gryffindor's tower. It had been a great night.  
  
~**** Okay guys, how'd ya like it. Kinda short I know but the mood just struck me and I had to write it. Ya'll thought I'd quit on you didn't ya? I know it's not great but comments and suggestions are always welcome. Like I said, my flavor of writing has changed a bit but I think it's for the best. Thanks to everyone who supported me…even through my nearly 7 month hiatus. Thanks and as usual feedback and comments are greatly accepted. This is Lilith saying goodbye and goodnight.****~ 


End file.
